La insistencia de los Potter
by GarnetXVII
Summary: ATENCIÓN: Este Fanfiction contiene SPOILERS del Séptimo libro de Harry Potter.  «El mundo que soñé junto a ti... se ha hecho realidad. Contemplemos cómo nuestros hijos siguen nuestros pasos. La historia de James, Albus y Lily Potter...»
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Esta historia es un fanfiction, no es oficial ni tampoco estoy plagiando los personajes ni el mundo ideado por la escritora J.K. Rowling, a quien va dedicado este fanfic y a quien pertenecen los derechos de autor de Harry Potter y todo lo que a ello respecta._

ATENCIÓN, LEER DETENIDAMENTE: Este Fanfiction contendrá SPOILERS a cerca del 7º libro de Harry Potter. Por favor, si aún no lo has leído, te recomiendo que no sigas adelante en la lectura y guardes este fanfiction para cuando lo hayas leído.

Después de haber terminado de leer el séptimo y último libro de Harry Potter (y concluyendo así el círculo de esta maravillosa saga), descubrí que Jo nos había dejado un mundo infinito de posibilidades para los fans, de continuar personalmente y cada uno de nosotros, la historia. Bien... ésta será mi historia.

Relataré minuiciosamente, tomando datos, apuntes e información sobre los personajes y demás material de los libros, para dar forma a la historia que precedió al séptimo, la historia de la vida de Harry Potter después de vencer a Lord Voldemort, la historia de sus hijos y no menos importante, la historia de sus amigos y de los hijos de éstos.

Voy a contar una gran historia con calma, y espero que vosotros también disfrutéis de ella. No espero hacer la mejor historia, la más informada, ni la más realista. Sino que pretendo hacer una historia que se acerque a transportaros al mundo que hubo después de que acabara todo, después de que la paz reinara en el mundo mágico.

Sin más preámbulos, os invito a conocer la historia de estos intrépidos y algunos otros nuevos personajes. Os invito, y en honor a J.K. Rowling y agradecimiento por estos diez años de maravillosas aventuras que realmente han valido la pena, a que os sumerjáis de nuevo y no por última vez en el mundo de Harry Potter.

Nazareth.


	2. C 1: El Expreso de Hogwarts

_**Capítulo 1: El Expreso de Hogwarts**_

-Desde luego, lo que es a mí, no me extraña nada.

La voz de James Potter resonaba en el vagón del tren donde se encontraban. Hacía a penas cinco minutos que el expreso de Hogwarts había tomado la curva y había dejado de ver a su padre, el cual se había quedado con la mano levantada en una despedida que tanto le había costado. Y le dolía, pero a la vez quería descubrir el mundo al que pertenecía... ¡Hogwarts! Oh, todo iba a ser tan diferente ahora...

El tren traqueteaba recorriendo los más impresionantes paisajes, y a la vez los más casuales. Colinas, montañas, prados, pueblos y villas pasaban a toda velocidad por las ventanillas del compartimento. Hacía un día despejado cuando habían salido de King's Cross, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban el paisaje se volvía más ceniciento, aunque el sol todavía pegaba y se colaba entre cualquier resquicio por donde pudiera pasar luz.

-¿Que no te extraña el qué? -Rose Weasley había levantado la nariz de su ejemplar nuevo del libro reglamentario de hechizos que utilizaría en su primer año en el colegio.

-Pues... lo de Teddy, está claro. ¡Si yo fuera mefato... meramorto...

-Metamorfomago. -Corrigió Rose.

-Si yo fuera eso, tendría chupado estar con cualquier chica. -James se acomodó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.- No tendría ninguna clase de problemas con esta nariz afilada, ¡podría tener el pelo del color que quisiera!, y tampoco tendría que tener ningún detalle sobrante en mi cara, como estos granos de mi frente. -Se palpó el lugar indicado con las yemas de los dedos donde había un pequeño indicio de acné en el mago.

-A mí me gusta tu nariz... hermano. -Albus estaba sentado procurando ocupar el mínimo espacio posible y estar sentado de la mejor forma. Aún inseguro con el entorno en el que iba a adentrarse. Mientras, su hermano James estaba «tirado» literalmente en uno de los asientos del compartimento con un pie encima del asiento vacío de enfrente despreocupadamente.

James sonrió a su hermano y se desordenó el pelo, si podía desordenarse aún más. Rose suspiró y siguió absorta en la lectura de sus libros de hechizos cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimento y la señora del carrito de chucherías apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Tras breves minutos en los que cada uno hizo sus compras, Albus contempló maravillado sus ahora llenos bolsillos de todo tipo de chucherías que James le había traído a casa una vez, en vacaciones: Babosas de gelatina, clases diferentes de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate (Albus ya tenía al menos tres cromos de brujas y magos famosos), varitas mágicas de regaliz, chicles superhinchables y muchas otras golosinas que James le dijo le traería cuando, el año que viene, le dejaran ir a Hogsmeade.

Había soñado durante tanto tiempo con este mundo que no cabía en sí de gozo y de entusiasmo. Tan sólo llevaba veinte minutos en el tren y... ¡vaya si tenía ganas de escribir a sus padres! Y a su hermana... Lily estaría maravillada al contemplar el mundo mágico, se moría de ganas por contarle todo aquello que iba a ver y hacer.

Pero ya habría tiempo. Mientras tanto, tendría que esperar ansioso al momento de Selección, donde entraría en un conflicto mental con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Si lo que su padre le había dicho era cierto... si realmente podía elegir la casa en la que está... Sin duda elegiría ir a Gryffindor, como su hermano, sus padres... Ron, y la familia de Rose. ¿Pero realmente le importaba ya si terminaba en Slytherin? Estaba hecho un lío. Su nombre, lo que era él, según su padre perteneció a dos grandes magos de diferentes casas, y en este caso rivales. Pero todo el mundo no paraba de decir del tenebrismo de aquél que caía en Slytherin. Sin embargo... Severus.

Albus cerró los ojos y tomó una decisión. Iba a creer en la palabra de su padre, y le daba igual lo que conllevara fuera lo que fuera que dijera en unas horas el Sombrero Seleccionador. Él sabía quién era e iba a aceptar el destino al que tuviera que aproximarse.

Aunque Slytherin no le atrayera en lo más mínimo...

-¡Albus! ¡Te estaba hablando! -Rose había dejado ya sus libros y estaba frente a él. Albus sacudió la cabeza.- Deberías ir a cambiarte, así podrás dormir un poco antes de llegar al colegio. Tu hermano se ha ido al compartimento con sus amigos.

-Oh... sí.

Albus se puso en pie y cogió la túnica de su baúl. Su madre le había explicado que para la ceremonia se selección no era necesario que se pusiera el uniforme que utilizara en las clases. Así que Albus se puso la túnica y salió del compartimento.

A penas había estudiantes dando vueltas por los corredores del tren y se preguntaba dónde estaría el compartimento donde se encontraba James.

Albus se parecía bastante a su hermano. Era delgado y de cabello desordenado, oscuro como el azabache. Y sus ojos, verdes como los de su padre, tan penetrantes que podía pensarse que en cada lugar en el que estaba analizaba la situación.

Se colocó bien las gafas y echó a andar por el camino de su derecha por donde fue mirando por las ventanillas de las puertas de los compartimentos. Tan absorto en contemplar quién había en cada uno de ellos, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien delante de él, y precisamente, a quien acababa de hacer tropezar pisando uno de sus pies.

-¡Lo siento! -Dijo él, azorado.

-No te preocupes, creo que todavía sirve para andar.

Se dio cuenta de que era una chica, y que seguramente tendría su edad. Tendría el pelo por los hombros, más o menos, pues lo llevaba recogido. Éste era rubio oscuro y brillaba tanto que se quedó pasmado contemplándolo, mientras la chica sonreía un poco extrañada.

-Eh...

Ella carraspeó y Albus pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba impidiéndole el paso. Se apartó y Albus se desordenó el pelo. Entonces se quedó pálido al recordar lo que acababa de hacer. Un gesto tan típico de su hermano... Lo había realizado inconscientemente, casi como un reflejo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Dime que no me he desordenado el pelo. -Albus hizo una mueca y ella se rió.

-Así que tú eres otro Potter... Mi hermano es muy amigo del tuyo.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, soy Albus Potter. Este es... err... mi primer curso en _Woguarts. _-Balbuceó.- Hogwarts.

-Yo soy Anne Wood, la hermana de Isaac. Y también es mi primer año.

-¡Espera! ¿La hermana de Zack Wood? ¿Del equipo de Gryffindor?

-Pues... sí, ese es mi hermano. -Ella hizo un gesto y se mordió la lengua, sobresaliendo de sus labios. Albus encontró ese gesto extraño y divertido.

Anne le ayudó a encontrar a su hermano y, juntos, volvieron al compartimento en el que estaba Rose y las presentó a ambas. Estuvieron el resto del trayecto juntos, hablando de posibilidades y de los profesores que se rumoreaba entraban nuevos en Hogwarts.

-¡Luna Lovegood fue amiga de nuestros padres! ¿Verdad, Albus? -Rose charlaba animadamente con Anne.

-Mi padre me contó que también era del Ejército de Dumbledore. ¡No para de decir constantemente que si hubiera sido en sus tiempos... no habría dudado en unirse al ED con Harry Potter!

-Fue la batalla más grande en la historia del colegio. -Comentaba Rose con ese tono que solía emplear su madre en sus tiempos en el castillo.- Ha quedado escrito en el nuevo ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts.

-Creí que había sido editado hace diecinueve años. -Dijo Albus.

-Sí... Pero eso técnicamente es algo muy nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que cambian un libro tan importante así como así? ¿Cada vez que Peeves rompe otra armadura?

Anne reía divertida contemplándolos mientras abría un envoltorio de superhinchables. Albus decidió no seguir con el mismo tema y Rose suavizó la expresión del rostro.

-Deberíais leer Historia de Hogwarts... Hay tantas cosas intrigantes en el colegio... -Rose miraba ahora ensoñadora hacia la ventana, como si esperara ver ya el enorme castillo.- Dicen que todavía no han sido descubiertas todas.

-Viendo por el camino que van nuestros hermanos... -Comentó Anne.- Seguramente rastrearán el castillo entero hasta que no quede ni un centímetro que no hayan recorrido.

Rose frunció el ceño ante esto.

-No deberían acceder a las zonas prohibidas del colegio...

-Bueno, de todos modos, Frank siempre intenta guiarlos.

-Frank es diferente... Él es responsable. Pero en cuanto a Zack y James... no tienen remedio.

Albus dedicó a Anne una mirada significativa y ésta le respondió con una sonrisa.

_Cinco años después..._

Albus había estado recordando aquél primer día de su vida en Hogwarts. Imágenes que le habían venido a la mente por el recuerdo de un borrador de la primera carta escrita a sus padres, instantes después de ser seleccionado para Gryffindor.

La carta estaba arrugada y manchada de zumo de calabaza, quizás por esto decidió reescribir la carta de nuevo. La caligrafía era algo arqueada y desigual, dado que había escrito muy pocas veces en su vida con pluma y tinta. Él había preferido siempre los artilugios muggles, desde que era pequeño y había crecido junto a Rose. Ésta siempre tenía multitud de objetos muggles en su cuarto, muchos de los cuales se había llevado a Hogwarts. Walkman, bolígrafos y otros objetos podrían encontrarse en la mochila de la castaña.

Albus alisó una vez más la carta y la leyó de nuevo para sus adentros:

_A mamá y a papá (¡A ti también, Lily!):_

_He llegado a Hogwarts con mi hermano y con Rose. Hemos conocido a una chica muy agradable en el tren, se llama Anne. Su hermano conoce también a James, es tan famoso aqui... ¡Esto es tan grande como decías, papá! Pero ya no estoy asustado. ¡He sido elegido para Gryffindor!_

_Espero que estéis bien. Yo tengo ganas de empezar las clases, que se inician mañana. ¿A que no sabéis qué profesores nuevos tenemos?_

_¡Luna Lovegood se ha presentado esta noche como profesora de Defensa! Y también Gabrielle Delacour, que va a darnos Encantamientos._

_Es una pena que no pueda conocer a Flitwick ni a los otros profesores que tuvisteis vosotros, aunque Rose dice que los de la Orden del Fénix llevaban demasiado tiempo impartiendo clase. También hay un nuevo enfermero, porque la señora Pomfrey se ha ido del colegio. También me da mucha pena, aunque James dice que era algo cascarrabias._

_¡Escribidme pronto!_

_Vuestro hijo Albus._

-¡No tiene ningún derecho para pasarse con mi hermana!

-¡Tranquilízate James!

-¿Que me tranquilice? ¡Zack, imagina que se tratara de Anne!

Acababan de entrar por el hueco del retrato de la Sala de Gryffindor un Zack y un Frank agarrando a su hermano por los hombros. Al parecer con el ambiente bastante tenso y por lo que Albus dedujo, algo tenía que ver con Lily. Albus contempló a los tres magos, los cuales estaban siempre juntos. Su hermano, James, no se parecía tanto a su padre como él, según decía la gente. No solo por el hecho de haber sido el único de sus dos hermanos que había heredado los ojos verdes de su abuela y de su padre, sino por las facciones de la cara. James, decían algunos, era más parecido a su abuelo, con el que compartía el nombre. De no ser por el hecho de que su hermano tenía el cabello ligeramente tirando a rojizo, habrían sido prácticamente iguales.

Mientras tanto, Zack Wood era de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro azabache, y con los ojos de un miel claro bastante atractivo. Tenía una mirada inteligente y misteriosa, como de quien sabe que está manejando todo el tiempo la situación. Le gustaba el quidditch, al igual que a su mejor amigo y actualmente era guardián del equipo de Gryffindor, como había sido su padre. Albus y James pertenecían también al equipo de Gryffindor, James como uno de los cazadores, mientras que Albus había heredado las capacidades de su padre como Buscador.

Frank, el hijo de Neville Longbottom, el cual ahora enseñaba herbología en Hogwarts, no pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch.

Era un tipo más tranquilo, comparado con sus otros dos amigos, a los cuales les gustaba lo intrépido y la aventura de, llamado así por ellos, «La colonización de Hogwarts». Operación que consistía en desentrañar absolutamente todos los secretos del castillo.

Rose les había dicho constantemente que era casi imposible lograr conocer el castillo en tan solo unos años (y más teniendo en cuenta que idearon esto el tercer año, y ya iban por el último), además de ser una tarea difícil sin tener un mínimo de conocimientos del castillo (y aqui es donde insistía de nuevo en que se leyeran Historia de Hogwarts, entonces los otros le repetían por enésima vez cuánto se parecía a su madre Hermione). De todos modos, había dicho James, a ellos no les hacía falta un libro teniendo el mapa del merodeador, el cual había pasado a él de la mano de su padre, quien insistía constantemente en que lo compartiera con su hermano. Albus, comprensivo y altruísta, había negado todo el tiempo que necesitara el uso de dicho mapa, más para evitar posibles discusiones entre James y su padre que porque realmente lo pensara.

Frank, había pensado Harry en multitud de ocasiones que habían disfrutado de la compañía de Neville en casa, le recordaba muchísimo a su ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin.

El último merodeador en morir, gran amigo de su padre y al que había visto por última vez gracias a la piedra de la Resurrección.

No le había contado los detalles de las Reliquias de la Muerte a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus hijos (a los que esperaría unos años más para relatar con detalle sus aventuras), y Ron, Hermione y él pensaban que era lo mejor... y esperaba que nunca nadie pudiera encontrar aquella reliquia que traía de nuevo en presencia a los muertos. Hecho que a veces le parecía casi inevitable. ¿Quién no iba a tropezar con algo tan curioso en el camino? Aunque esperanzadoramente, siempre se animaba pensando que posiblemente aquél que la encontrara, no iba a saber lo que es. Por lo que se sentía más tranquilo con aquella idea.

Frank, aquél chico alto y de similitudes físicas a su padre, soltó a su amigo y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común mientras Albus los contemplaba.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?

James se desplomó sobre uno de los desvencijados asientos junto a la chimenea y se quitó las gafas, restregándose los cansados ojos con los dedos. Ya casi no quedaba nadie más en la sala común, dada la hora tardía que era (aunque en James y sus amigos, no era extraño que salieran tarde de la sala común, ya fuera para seguir en su peregrinaje por el castillo, o por hacer una visita a las cocinas de los elfos y tomar algo).

Tras unos instantes, contestó.

-Han ensuciado el honor de nuestra hermana, Albus...

-¿Qué?

-Venga, no exageres James... -Decía Frank.

-¡La he pillado en los pasillos con David d'Eath!

Albus contempló a su hermano de pie, aparentemente, sin ningún cambio en la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Y...? ¿Acaso estaban haciendo algo...?

-¡Entonces sí hubiera sido el colmo!

-¿Entonces qué problema hay?

-Verás, Albus... a lo mejor es que no me has entendido... Estábamos por los jardines de Hogwarts cuando vi en el mapa del merodeador que el cartelito de Lily estaba DEMASIADO cerca al de David d'Eath. Y al presentarnos allí los hemos visto hablando.

-A ver, hermano. Dices que nuestra hermana pequeña estaba hablando con un slytherin... No veo qué de malo hay en que hable con quien ella quiera. Me preocuparía más que no lo hiciera...

-¿Ves? Tu hermano lo entiende, tío.- Frank Longbottom le daba una palmada en el hombro a James. Éste los miró con desaprobación, y tras ponerse las gafas se fue directo hacia su habitación, seguido de Zack y de Frank, el cual puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero esta reacción no era algo inusual en su hermano. Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a verlo exasperante este curso, en el que su hermana se metía en más líos de los que gustaría. Lily no paraba de decir que «gracias al cielo que éste es el último año en Hogwarts en el que tendré que aguantar a mi hermano James» seguido de un suspiro. Y Albus estaba algo cansado de estar siempre en medio aguantándolos a los dos. Eran como el perro y el gato...

Tras guardar el borrador de aquella carta dirigida a sus padres de hace cinco años, contempló la página de su ejemplar de pociones, en el que había estado leyendo una y otra vez la misma frase sin comprender nada. Anne y Rose se habían ido a dormir hacía cerca de media hora. Tras aceptar que no podría concentrarse, cerró el libro y guardó los pergaminos entre sus páginas, para subir las escaleras de caracol hacia la habitación de los chicos donde esperaba ya hubiera acabado la discusión entre si era o no correcto que Lily hablara con chicos por los pasillos.


	3. C 2: Desaparecida entre los árboles

_**Capítulo 2: Desaparecida entre los árboles**_

-¡Vamos, Lily! ¡Que llegamos tarde!

La voz de Rose Weasley resonaba estridente por la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor. Lily y ella una vez más, y como siempre, volvían a ser las últimas en abandonar la Sala Común por la mañana. No debido precisamente a que tardaran mucho en arreglarse. Lily con esto no tenía problema, puesto que al levantarse le bastaba con ponerse apresuradamente el uniforme y lavarse la cara para estar lista para sus clases. No, el problema de Lily era el hecho de que le gustaba dormir. Adoraba dormir, y éste era su mayor placer junto con comer. Y si a esto le añadimos que cada noche se acostara muy tarde (ya fuera por la exasperante cantidad de deberes que le ponía el profesor Arcturus, o simplemente porque siempre andaba haciendo de las suyas o deambulando de noche con Hugo Weasley).

Éste último y ella habían sido muy buenos amigos desde que nacieron, y más dado que eran del mismo año y se consideraban casi como hermanos. Iban a las clases juntos, hacían los deberes y era difícil encontrar un momento en el que no estuvieran los dos dando vueltas por el castillo o simplemente charlando en la Sala Común.

Aunque Lily se asfixiaba si permanecía demasiado tiempo en la Torre. Vendría de familia la tendencia a querer buscar todo el tiempo alguna nueva aventura que vivir, o alguna experiencia nueva por pequeña que ésta fuera.

Así pues, Lily siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar problemas donde no los había, para sacar complicaciones a su agitada vida, y si se permite más... Exasperar por esto a su hermano.

Pero es lo que hacía la vida de Lily Potter. Un día monótono en la vida de Lily, ya no era monótono por el simple hecho de ser diferente al resto de agitados días. Mas ella no es que quisiera buscar problemas, pero se las ingeniaba Merlín sabe cómo para que todos cayeran siempre sobre ella.

Lily salió del cuarto de baño y se colgó la mochila al hombro mientras Rose intentaba arreglarle un poco el pelo, el cual siempre se negaba a peinar.

-¡No debiste salir anoche! Ya no hay tiempo ni para desayunar. ¿Se puede saber qué estuviste haciendo? James vino a buscarte cerca de las dos de la mañana y tuve que encubrirte.

-¿Qué le dijiste? -Dijo la pelirroja divertida.

-Corrí el dosel de tu cama y les dije que estabas dormida. Quisieron despertarte pero logré que se fueran a dormir... Oh, Lily, ¡estate quieta! -Decía mientras intentaba desenredar un mechón a la pelirroja.

-Déjalo, vamos. O llegaremos tarde, ¡y hoy tengo clase con Luna!

Tras salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor se dirigieron hacia el primer piso, donde se encontraba el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Rose se despidió de ella y echó a correr por los pasillos para alcanzar a Anne y Albus, que sin duda ya estarían llegando al aula de Transformaciones.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras era la asignatura favorita de la mayoría de gryffindors por excelencia. A pesar de que a veces Luna sacara de sus casillas a algún alumno cuando hablaba ensoñadora a cerca de algún fenómeno extraño y hasta ahora desconocido, a la mayoría (si podemos excluir a los Slytherin, mejor), Luna les parecía una excelente profesora.

Estando en cuarto curso ya iban bastante más avanzados de lo establecido. El año pasado habían aprendido a sortear boggarts, a reconocer a los grindylows, los hinkypunks, los kappas, los gorros rojos e incluso habían podido avanzar un poco hacia el cuarto curso, con las contramaldiciones. Ahora, en cuarto, habían dado los vampiros, el resto de las contramaldiciones, y además de haber hecho varias excursiones a los terrenos de Hogwarts para iniciar duelos y lecciones de desarme. Añadimos a esto que a pesar de que casi recién empezado el curso (aún ni tan siquiera estaban en el segundo trimestre), y hubieran avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo, Luna además había encontrado lugar para enseñarles algunas otras criaturas y teorías, ya fueran ciertas o inimaginables. (Algunos alumnos afirmaban que Luna había ansiado el puesto de profesora de Criaturas Mágicas).

Aunque sin embargo, a Luna se la veía encantada cuando, sin más, al volver la cabeza de largo pelo rubio y de aquellos ojos saltones suyos, viera una mano levantada que le preguntara por otra de sus aventuras del ED, en sus tiempos como alumna de Hogwarts. Ella siempre comenzaba de la misma manera: «Cuando yo me sentaba en esos pupitres en los que estáis vosotros...», y no le importaba perder una clase contando cómo ella junto a Harry y una docena de alumnos más, vencieron a Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Aunque quien más disfrutaba con la historia era ella misma, la cual parecía transportarse de nuevo a aquellos días en la Sala de los Menesteres practicando hechizos y contramaldiciones.

-Bien... ¿sabéis qué es esto? -Luna hablaba con su voz ensoñadora y un tono casi susurrante a los alumnos de su clase, mientras señalaba una especie de cuerno que había sobre una repisa.

-¿Un cuerno de rinoceronte? -Dijo Hugo mordiéndose los labios y no muy seguro de su respuesta.

Entonces Lily se puso en pie señalando al cuerno.

-¡No! ¡No! Yo sé lo que es eso... Vamos... Rose me lo ha dicho muchas veces... ¡Eso es...! ¡Es... es...! ¡¡¡Un cuerno de Rupert!!!

Toda la clase se dio la vuelta y miró a Rupert Brown, el cual se dio por aludido y se puso tan rojo como el pelo de Lily. La clase estalló en carcajadas, aunque Luna parecía no enterarse de nada, puesto que miraba las lámparas del techo ensoñadoramente, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de ese aula y de los terrenos del castillo. Lily se disculpó y se mordió el labio, incapaz de aguantar la risa. Entonces una alumna de Ravenclaw corrigió a Lily entre carcajadas afirmando que el cuerno era de Erumpent, no de «Rupert».

-Bien... Este cuerno es muy peligroso al contener un fluido que es mortal y hace estallar casi cualquier cosa. -Prosiguió Luna, sin mirar hacia nada en particular. Los alumnos se quedaron un poco extrañados mirándola a ella y al cuerno de nuevo, con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.- Pero no os preocupéis porque este cuerno ha sido encantado y no estallará ni dará problemas.

Luna cogió el cuerno del aparador y lo alzó entre sus manos como si se tratara de una reliquia. Hizo una floritura con su varita y se materializó un tronco de madera, que hizo levitar en el aire. Después encantó también el cuerno y lo dirigió con su varita cual batuta hacia el tronco.

-Los cuernos Erumpent pueden atravesar cualquier cosa... Mi padre una vez lo confundió con un cuerno se snorkack y éste explotó y voló nuestra casa cuando yo tenía diecisiete años. -Dijo con la voz en el mismo tono, como si esto no le importara lo más mínimo.

El puntiagudo cuerno atravesó sin a penas problema el macizo tronco de madera, y tras materializar un trozo de metal, el cuerno hizo lo mismo.

-Debéis tener cuidado si os encontráis con un Erumpent. Aunque no suelen atacar si no les llamas la atención... Supongo que es peor encontrarse con un Spegrow, esos pájaros siempre están buscando Hurtneys para alimentarse y suelen confundirlo con los humanos por el olor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio contemplando un ya acostumbrado discurso de la profesora sobre criaturas que no sabían si realmente existían, pero que igualmente, les parecía divertido la manera en que Luna a veces contaba experiencias vividas con Klackers o en su búsqueda de Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados (aunque esto muchas veces irritaba bastante a algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw. Aunque Rose no se quedaba atrás...). Luna había hecho un gran viaje por el mundo en verano, recorriendo insólitos paisajes en busca de los animales que vivían en su mente. O no...

Tras mandar una redacción sobre las cualidades y defectos del Erumpent, sonó el timbre que daba fin a la clase y los alumnos de Gryffndor y Ravenclaw salieron a los pasillos.

Lily estaba medio dormida todavía, y no le apetecía hablar. Algo muy inusual en ella, quien disfrutaba siempre de la charla, a no ser que fuera muy temprano y se encontrara soñolienta.

Hugo se colgó la mochila sobre los dos hombros y salieron juntos del aula para sumergirse en la oleada de alumnos que había caminando de un lado a otro de los pasillos camino de sus próximas clases.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche? -Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Oh, bueno. Nada importante. Si restamos que mi hermano me vio hablando con David d'Eath en el pasillo del cuarto piso y que casi le lanza un avada kedavra... si restamos que Malfoy sigue tirándome los tejos, y si restamos también que no he dormido nada porque me pasé desde las dos y algo hasta las cuatro y media buscando mi varita en algún lugar entre el segundo y el cuarto piso...

-...

-Sí, creo que tuve una buena noche. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

-Estuve en mi habitación, durmiendo, es algo que hay que hacer por las noches. ¿Sabes? Sirve para... recuperar fuerzas y esas cosas.

Lily le miró con reproche ante ese irónico comentario y Hugo rió.

-Pero oye... ¿Qué es eso de que perdiste la varita?

-Bueno. Después de ver a David...

-¿Que quería al final ese slytherin?

-¡Déjame contarlo! Después de quedar con David donde me había dicho ayer en Aritmancia, me pasó una nota de parte de Scorpius, e intentó convencerme de que fuera a su cumpleaños el último día antes de las vacaciones. Le dije sutilmente que no -Hugo miró a la pelirroja con una ceja alzada.- ...eh, vale. Quizás debería haber sido un poco más diplomática. El caso es que David debió coger mi varita y esconderla cuando se marchó mi hermano con sus amigos.

-No lo entiendo... -Dijo Hugo pensativo, mientras terminaban de bajar las grandes escaleras que conducían al aula de Defensa.

-Ya, es un poco infantil. -Dijo Lily agitando su melena rojiza y quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No, no. Digo que no entiendo que no te diera la nota directamente en Aritmancia, si pudo darte una nota para decirte que quedaras con él...

-Querría buscarme problemas, lo más seguro. Además, ¿desde cuando Malfoy da la cara?

Hugo se quedó en silencio, pensando, y recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde Gabrielle Delacour les esperaría para enseñarles los hechizos convocadores.

-¡Uh, otra vez se ha pasado con los deberes! -Gritaba Anne al salir de Transformaciones.

-Tampoco exageres, tú a penas tienes asignaturas optativas.-Se quejó Rose, quien llevaba una gran pila interminable de libros, pergaminos de apuntes, plumas y más en su regazo.

-Deja que te ayude.-Dijo Albus, que cogió al menos la mitad de los libros que llevaba su amiga. Rose hizo un esfuerzo para lograr sacar el horario del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Estupendo, ahora tengo que ir a toda leche a Estudios Muggles. Os veo luego.

-¿No vas a pasar por la torre para dejar todo eso? -Preguntó la rubia.

-No tengo tiempo. Y vosotros haced los deberes. No tengo tanto tiempo libre como vosotros y sin embargo los llevo al día.-Les reprochó Rose. Y tras esto, se dio la vuelta y se perdió su imagen por los pasillos del colegio.

Albus y Anne llevaron juntos parte de los libros de Rose a la Torre de Gryffindor donde, muy a su pesar, se pusieron a hacer los deberes de Transformaciones. El profesor Arcturus Flanagan, el que impartía dicha clase y era también actual director de Hogwarts, era un buen hombre, con el defecto de ser demasiado recto y ceñido a la norma. Tenía el cabello liso y negro, con un flequillo ondulado que cruzaba su frente. Tenía unas espesas cejas negras y solía vestir túnicas de colores oscuros. Granates, azules marinos, negros, verdes esmeralda y demás colores eran los que solía utilizar. Llevaba en Hogwarts cerca de diez años, y era alguien que sabía hacer su trabajo.

En su tiempo, uno de los fieles magos que apoyaron ante todo a Dumbledore y uno de los cuales no pudo faltar al funeral del admirable ex-director. No había tocado un sólo aparato de los estantes si no había sido para limpiarlo meticulosamente. Había dejado el pensadero intacto y había conservado el estudio a su gusto, sin ensuciar por así decirlo, ni uno sólo de los extraños y fascinantes aparatos del antiguo director (refiriéndonos en este caso a Dumbledore, y no a Snape.)

El año pasado, en quinto, Albus y Anne pensaron que a Rose iba a darle algo, con el año de los TIMOS tan duro que pasaron. Si ya era de por sí estresante para ella sexto, que no solían mandar excesivamente muchos deberes, en el año de los TIMOS fue un horror.

El profesor Arcturus les había mandado, en multitud de ocasiones, deberes equivalentes a una semana entera de clase. Por lo que el año pasado, si contábamos la cantidad de asigntaruras optativas a las que asistía Rose, podría imaginársela totalmente cubierta de rollos de pergamino, libros de la bilioteca y la piel pálida al no salir casi nunca del castillo. Ese año, había renunciado a casi todas las salidas de Hogsmeade. Pero gracias al cielo, solía decir, les quedaba un año entero de descanso. ¿O quizás deberían decir esto Anne y Albus? Los cuales disfrutaban de horas libres casi todos los días...

-¡Si sigue así le va a dar algo un día! -resoplaba Anne mientras acababa su redacción sobre los animagos y la ponía en una pila de libros que había junto a ella.

-Este sábado hay una excursión a Hogsmeade, allí podrá relajarse. -Comentó Albus, que acabó también su redacción, aunque la había hecho sin ganas y dudaba un poco de su validez. La releyó dos veces y tras añadir algún detalle para que pareciera que al menos se había leído el libro, guardó la redacción y sacó un horario de su mochila. Sus ojos recorrieron el pergamino hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Dentro de una hora tendrían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, con el único inconveniente de que debían ir con los Slytherin, los cuales siempre estaban haciendo vacilar al gigante a cerca de si impartía bien o no sus clases.

-¡Ey, Al!

Albus se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano entrando por el hueco del retrato de la Sala Común, acompañado de sus otros mosqueteros Wood y Longbottom. James llegó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su hermano y le blandió un pedazo de pergamino ante los ojos verdes profundos de su hermano.

-¡Nuestro padre va a venir al colegio!

Albus frunció el ceño extrañado y cogió el pergamino y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez, hermano? -Comenzó a leer el pergamino.

-No es por mí, Al... -Suspiró James.- Viene a dar una charla de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡Eso es genial! -Chilló emocionada Anne.

Albus sonrió y le devolvió el pergamino a su hermano. James le ofreció a que fuera con ellos a los jardines y Albus accedió. Anne los acompañaba también, charlando animadamente con Frank sobre música muggle. Se sentaron todos a la sombra de un viejo árbol que había frente al lago, bastante frondoso y con una buena sombra, donde comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas alucinantes que iba a enseñarles el padre de James y Albus. Éste último pensó que quizás su hermano era tan popular y famoso por quién era y fue su padre Harry, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la personalidad eléctrica de su hermano hacía que cualquier chica en Hogwarts le deseara, cualquier chico quisiera ser su amigo, y que la mayoría de los profesores le adorara, a pesar de que solía meterse en líos y pasaba más tiempo castigado con Zack que en clase.

-¡Vamos, Al! ¡Déjamela! Te prometo que no volveré a perderla. -Dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.- Si se me escapa, cogeré la escoba y la atraparé. ¡Por favor, déjamela un rato!

Albus lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y suspiró. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y encontró una vieja snitch dorada, objeto que le había regalado su padre. Ésta, según le había contado Harry, era la primera snitch que atrapó cuando tenía once años y fue elegido excepcionalmente como buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. A Albus le decepcionó en principio que él no fuera elegido buscador en su primer año en Hogwarts, aunque fue elegido el segundo, tras salvar la lechuza de Hugo Weasley de una terrible tormenta la noche de Halloween, donde casi es arrojada con violenta a las ramas del sauce boxeador.

Esa noche, Ron había insistido en enviar a Pigwidgeon a llevarle el regalo de cumpleaños a su hijo. Pero con la tormenta tan violenta que hubo, la pequeña lechuza no pudo por más que luchar para llegar hacia los ventanales del Gran Comedor inútilmente, hasta que fue rescatada por un Albus que volaba a toda velocidad en su Saeta del Infierno, edición turbo, que había conseguido gracias a trabajar aquel verano en el jardín de unos amigos de sus padres.

Quizás Albus había imaginado, y esto le hacía sonrojarse al pensarlo, que con una escoba mejor el equipo habría pensado en incluirlo. Pero él no era como Malfoy, y si fue elegido como buscador fue por sus excelentes habilidades en la escoba, y nada más.

Aunque a Harry le había costado que su hijo comprendiera esto.

-Cuídala. -Dijo Albus entregándole la snitch a su hermano.

James sonrió y cogió la snitch como si fuera un valioso tesoro, que ambos hermanos pensaban que lo era, cuando vieron salir corriendo del bosque a una chica rubia de quinto año, lanzando maldiciones a las profundidades de los árboles. De lejos no se apreciaba bien quién era, el pelo se le adhería a la cara por el sudor y estaba bastante agitada. De repente, la chica desapareció, sin motivo y sin explicación dejaron de verla. Anne miró alrededor para ver si los demás también habían contemplado la escena, y absolutamente todos estaban mirando en la misma dirección, con el ceño fruncido y expresión extraña.

-En Hogwarts la gente... ¿puede desaparecerse...?

-Sabes que no. -Contestó Albus, y se quedó mirando el lugar donde habían contemplado instantes antes a la chica lanzando rayos de furia roja y plateada hacia los arbustos que acechaban la entrada del Bosque Prohibido.


End file.
